


Call Girl

by Rukazaya



Series: [Durarara!!] Non-Shizaya drabbles and one shots [1]
Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Anal Sex, Bathroom Sex, Blow Jobs, Car Sex, Crossdressing, M/M, Prostitution
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-02
Updated: 2013-04-02
Packaged: 2017-12-07 07:40:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/745997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rukazaya/pseuds/Rukazaya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Orihara Izaya is a call girl, using his devious cross dressing and coy methods to get the information he needs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Call Girl

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Call Girl  
> Pairings: OC x Izaya  
> Rated: R  
> Prompt: From the durarara!!kink meme: Izaya working as a prostitute

Sex sells. One may refute this idea, or deny it with everything they got, but throughout history and throughout many statistics, fact remains a fact. Sex, Always, Sells.

And no one knows this more than people in the red light district of Tokyo. Be it straight up sex, oral sex, anal sex, petting, phone sex, cyber sex, or whatever form it may take, sex is one of the most powerful tool a human can use against another human, because lust is one of many desires that drives a human nature along with greed and pride and all the other seven sins. 

And of course, Oriahara Izaya knows this fully as well, as he signs on as Kanra online. He has 47 new emails. Not so bad.

Izaya briefly skims through them one by one, a few are junk mails, some are terrible love confessions from the few Izaya trolled which makes Izaya woot out loud and some, are business matters. 

Izaya smirks as he opens one email invitation from one of the men from the Diet, Kimura-san. He whistles as he reads the content. Kimura-san is one of those few men who couldn’t quite yet come out of the closet due to the high position he held in society. His reputation he built in years to create would crumble if Japan were to find out that he’s sexual preference leaned towards the minority. 

Not just for Kimura-san but for many others, Izaya offered them a very appealing temptation. Izaya is willing to crossdress as their call girl to go to their social gatherings, (And Izaya’s an ideal call girl since she’s very social and intelligent enough to adopt to any situation, including pretending to be their girlfriend for x amount of years if necessary for just one day) and Izaya gets to gather as much information as he wants at the party from all sorts of higher ups, from as high as the Diet members all the way down to underground Yakuza members. 

Oh yes, sex sells. And don’t Izaya know it.

Izaya cancels most of his plans for that night, since he … no, ‘Kanra’ has a party to attend. Izaya replies immediately back to Kimura-san asking him further details of what he would be asking, price arrangement (free information gathering or not, Kanra is not ‘free’ herself after all. And she’s quite pricy) as well as who will be attending the party and what not. 

Looks like it’ll be one entertaining night. 

When the day for the party came, Izaya stayed home instead of his usual stroll around Tokyo. He stayed home and chatted online as Kanra leisurely, him signing online in ‘visible’ mode caused a lot of ruckus as he chatted with about 20 or so worshippers simultaneously. It was quite entertaining as he chatted one person to another without mixing up any of the conversations. Of course, all of them thought that they had Kanra’s exclusive and undivided attention, while Izaya was casually ~~trolling~~ chatting with all of them, pretending to give them their much sought after needs. Around noon, the dress he had ordered arrived just in time, as Izaya tipped the post man and twirled the box in his hand. He opened up the box in glee as he pulled out one of Elie Saab’s latest Haute Couture collection evening dress and held it against his body as he admired himself on the mirror. 

After a twirl with the dress as if it was his new dancing partner, he went back to his seat and gave all 20+ of his admirers an exaggerated apology as he… that is… she had to leave for after school tutoring. (Though Izaya never exposed Kanra’s age, he’s always hinted that she was in high school, to grab all age demographics that would be her sugar daddy) and all the men cried in their pants as Kanra signed off. 

Now Izaya took out the brown fur that he ordered to go with his dress and felt it to make sure it was genuine. Once Izaya made sure that he received all the items he ordered, he took a look at his watch and quickly got into the bath tub. First, he shaved. Because shaving was important. (Izaya was a man after all) And then he washed himself with flowery fragrance soaps and shampoo instead of his usual ones. He soaked in the fragrant water for quite a while as he shifted through some paperworks regarding some of the people he was planning to meet and gather information at the party. Izaya hummed to himself happily as checks off the list of information he planned to get. Matsuda-san had wanted to know some dirt on Seki-san, while Yamamoto-san had the hots for Sato-san’s new hot wife and wanted more information on when she’s home alone. The list was long, and though Izaya was not quite sure how many he can check off, he can do his very best to get most of them cleared, or if anything, make some groundwork for follow-ups at a later date. 

Once he was done reading his list, he burned them with his lighter… then tossed the ashes in the trashcan. Then he finished his bath, complete with facial massage. Bath was like a magic spell for Izaya, as he slowly transformed into a girl, not just in looks, but also mentally getting ready. All these minute steps were necessary ritual for Izaya. 

By the time he came out of the bath, Izaya had wrapped the towels not around his hips but above his chest. He strutted as if he was on a catwalk as. Izaya let the towel fall as he pulled on his Victoria’s Secret’s lacy thong that had slightly more cloth in the front and a matching garter set. He placed his foot on his chair as he pulled on his pin-striped thigh high stockings, and clipping it securely to his garter belts. He then gracefully pulled the dress from the chair and slipped it on, allowing the slinky black dress drape around his feet. He made sure he got the dress that pulled off the androgynous look and yet bring out his secret womanly charm as it clung to him around the waist and hips and slightly loose around his front. The dress came closed around the middle with a lot of black fluffs and sequences and became a collar around his neck, covering his Adam’s apple. It left his broad shoulder bare, though it wasn’t broad for a man, certainly it might look a bit too bony and broad for a woman. And that’s exactly where the mink fur shoulder wrap shrug came in handy. Izaya grabbed his matching handbag just as he made sure he wore a tiny belt around his thigh to conceal his favorite switchblade. He made sure that his dresses were loose and cut at thigh high, revealing a glimpse of his thin legs which not only added to his charm but it allowed him movement if he needed to sprint. Izaya was always prepared to adapt to all possibilities and situation.

Izaya took his time to put on his make-up because make-ups can make a woman really shine, starting with spreading the foundation on his face, then moving on to powder, contouring his face to make it look more feminine. Then Izaya played with the smoky eyeshadows that gave him sultry eyes and finishing it off with liquid eyeliners and fake eyelashes which he glues it on and uses black mascara to raise it up higher. Lastly he concluded a light blush on his cheeks and bridge of his nose and a pink lipstick, topping it with a gloss. Once he was done with make-up, he walked over to look through his wig collection. He picked out the hair extension that clipped at the top of his head and fell down to one side in tumbles of curls. He added a few red flower clips along the sides of his hair to cover any unnatural look while adding a key-point to his charm. 

After he double checked his image and put on his fur wrap around his shoulders, he put on his black high heels with crisscross laces around his ankles. They had tiny rhinestones on the sides that matched nicely with the sequences near his neck. 

He twirled around in front the mirror to make sure he looked good, he worried a bit about his hip and frowned a bit about how the dress looked on him but over-all he approved.

Then the cellphone inside his bag vibrated and Izaya took it out to check it. Sure enough, there was a text message for Kanra that her ride was here. 

Izaya stepped outside his studio office to see a limousine parked just outside and the driver held out the door for him. He stepped inside to see Kimura-san anxiously smoking his cigar. He was a man in his 50s, medium build but slightly taller than average, his hair faintly graying at the edges but he was aging rather well. 

Kimura looked up and raise his eyebrows. He grimaced as he said, “You look like a convincing woman, it’s almost sickening.” Izaya laughed huskily, definitely un-lady-like as he stepped in. He leaned in and smirked, his face just an inch away so his red eyes seem to glitter like large pair or rubies. “Does it bother you? Kimura-san~? Or I should say, Shou-chan” And now Izaya giggled like a girl that would be more appropriate for his attire. 

“Little mink.” Kimura puffed the smoke out toward Izaya’s face, the smoke brushing his lips like a kiss. “Are you sure you’re not some nine-tailed fox?” As if he wanted to make sure Izaya really was not a girl, his thick hands started to grope Izaya’s chest and hip, as he pulled him close. Izaya sat on his lap, straddling him as he looked down with glee. 

“Tsk. How naughty. Is this how you greet me as soon as we meet? Last time was only…”  
“It’s been about three months.” Kimura said as he unzipped the zipper on the back. Izaya pretended to frown in disapproval.  
“It’s not like I’m the only guy you take… ah!”  
Izaya moaned lightly when one of the older man’s hands slid across his thigh and slipped under his skirt to feel between his legs. Izaya shivered lightly at the touch as the dress slipped down just a bit. 

“A thong with laces? Not a bad choice.” Kimura nodded in approval as his fingers traced the edge of Izaya’s black lacy undergarment. Izaya smirked despite his body and face slowly flushing with each touch. “I know your taste well, Shou-chan~” Kimura just grunted in response to the taunt. Instead his finger lightly teased the budding erection on top of the thin silky fabric. Izaya bit his moan back again as he leaned in for more. 

“It looks like you don’t need much encouraging.” Kimura gloated as he squeezed. Izaya gasped in light pain, shivering.  
“Don’t be mean, Shou-chan~” Izaya pouted, giving him his cute face despite the fact he’s calling Kimura ‘-chan’… a man who’s more than double his age. 

Izaya was just acting the role that Kimura wanted. Kimura and like many other men, are authoritarian who loved to be in control, and broke down when he lost that power. Kimura especially was a control-mania who tended to have severe break downs when he lost whatever he thought he had iron control of… which was demonstrated when his wife found out about his strange behaviors with boys and packed her stuff and left one day. His fetish were young men or boys in their college years, right out of puberty and full of youthful energy, intelligent, fresh, open to new things and yet just a bit needy, and full of adoration. Izaya was very good at playing his role and once Izaya gave them the exact candies they wanted, they were like dogs on a leash, willing to lick his shoes and gravel on the ground he walked on for more. 

Co-dependency was a lovely thing. 

“No marking, Shou-chan~” Izaya whispered as the much older man started to suck on Izaya’s nape. Kimura grumbled and Izaya coyly licked the man’s ear, “you can mark me all you want after the party is over. In bed.”

That seemed like a satisfactory answer as the man grasped Izaya’s testicles and rolled it around his palm. Izaya took a sharp intake of breath and sighed, relaxing into the gentle massage of the rough, thick hand that handled him. When Kimura squeezed it lightly, Izaya moaned in need.

Then the thick fingers travelled upwards and wrapped around Izaya’s semi-erection. Though Izaya may be good at acting as if he really wanted him, his body was still quite unsatisfied with just a few caressing. Izaya tried his best to fantasize his situation to make himself further aroused. 

“Shiz…. Shou-chan, please don’t stop.” Izaya stuttered, his eyes closed. Kimura doesn’t notice the stumble and was rather more focused on the peeking erection that started to bud around his wrapped hand. The older man was quite rough with him, jerking rather than coaxing, not obviously knowing where Izaya wanted to be touched. Izaya grinded himself against the Diet member, in hopes that’ll help his more needy areas get enough friction. 

Now that the older man’s erection was also tight inside his pants, Izaya’s nimble finger toys with the buckles and lowered the zipper. He pulled out the wrinkled hardness and caressed it gently, getting a satisfying moan from the old man. Izaya smirked as he looked down at him. 

“I want you inside me, Shou-chan.” Izaya’s voice was husky and low, seducing Kimura into his realm. Kimura fumbled for the condom, his shaky fingers barely able to rip it open. Izaya takes the half-ripped condom with his lips and ripped open the rest as Kimura held it. Then Izaya flicked out his tongue and pulled out the condom with his teeth. 

“Now, wrap this around me. I don’t want this dress dirtied.”

Kimura’s fingers pull on the condom and carefully wrap around Izaya’s erection. It twitched a bit as it felt the warmth of his hand. 

Izaya’s breath hitched a bit and moaned when he started to stroke him. Izaya grinded against the man as he stroked him fully. 

Kimura’s pants were getting tighter and tighter as Izaya grinded against him harder and harder.

Finally, not able to take it anymore, Kimura too started to unbuckle his pants. Izaya’s hand however, stopped him.

“Tsk, we haven’t even reached the party yet. Do you want me to walk around wet with your cum inside me?”

Kimura growled. “Izaya-kun. If you planned to just tease me in the car without going all the way then this deal is…”

“Ah, I never said that Shou-chan.”

Izaya smiled as he lowered himself onto the floor of the limousine. Then with his teeth, he pulled down the zipper as his fingers unbuckled his pants. He hooked his finger on the black boxers and Kimura’s erection fell out instantly. Izaya licked his lips as he sized him up.

“Hurry up already!”

Izaya sighed at his impatience but did as he was told. He rolled the old balls with the palm of his hand as he gave the throbbing length a good, long lick, from the hilt all the way to the top and twirled his tongue around the head. That gave him a satisfying moan from the older man. After a few licks up and down the length, Kimura grabbed at Izaya’s head impatiently and started to shove himself inside his mouth. Izaya felt it was a bit too early and wanted to protest but there wasn’t much he can do but suck on the hard cock that was forced inside him. Wanting to be in control, Kimura thrust inside Izaya sloppily, not caring at all how Izaya wanted to do it. Izaya grimaced but did his best as he licked with his tongue, and sucked on him hard. It was difficult to pace him or give him a better blow job with Kimura being impatient and sloppy but with Izaya’s skill, it was enough for him to start cumming prematurely. Izaya does his best not to gag and drink it all when the man shuddered and thrust hard inside him and shot out his semen. Once done, Kimura collapsed back to his seat, letting go of Izaya’s head finally. Izaya coughed a bit, but made sure that no cum dripped down his mouth and ruin his makeup.

“Shou-chan, you could have been a bit more gentle, geez.” Izaya pouted as he carefully wiped his mouth with his thumb and licked his lips. 

Kimura however, was barely listening to him as he was trying to catch his breath. Izaya laid on the floor of the car and grinned as he spread his leg, giving him a very good look of what he’s wearing… and the package he had. Kimura pulled up Izaya’s legs, and hooked them above his shoulders as Izaya was awkwardly (and painfully) balanced on the floor with his shoulders and neck. Kimura pushed down the skirt more as he lathered his finger with lube and then shoved it inside Izaya without much warning.  
Izaya moaned audibly as Kimura’s thick fingers rubbed against his prostate. 

“You like my fingers, don’t you, you little fox. “  
“Hnnng~ Shou-chan… please… I need more… I want more…”  
Izaya pleaded pathetically since he knew his client liked begging and groveling. Though of course, that only made Kimura even more rough and impatient with his handling. A thrust with his finger directly hitting his special spot made Izaya gasp visibly and arch his back. He trembled and couldn’t plead for more as two fingers were added inside him.

“Aah… S… Shou-chan…”

Izaya closed his eyes and shivered as the two fingers thrust inside him constantly, each thrust harsh and forceful. Kimura wasn’t a good lover at all since he had no idea how to please his partner, his sex was always rough around the edges… and not in a good way. One would think someone with experience would know how to at least please his partner, but he only knew how to please himself, that selfish old man. 

Now three fingers were added inside Izaya and he twisted and contorted his body as the third finger forcefully slid inside… and stretched him. 

“Aah… aah… No more… I… I’m,” Izaya gripped onto the couch as he felt the third finger worm his way inside him, trying to find his place as all three fingers tried to fight for space. His tight muscles squeezed down on them, his entire body burning with hot sensation even as he was in pain. 

“Say you want my cock and I’ll give it to you.”  
“I… I want your… nnng,… cock, Shou-chan, p… please,” Izaya stammered as each thrust made him lose focus. The fingers weren’t long but they got the job done as each of them aggressively pounded into his g-spot.  
“Aah… t.. there… do… don’t stop…” Izaya moaned as finally his toes inside the high heels curled in and came into the condom at the rough thrusts. 

Izaya laid there totally spent as the old man finally took his fingers out and carefully wiped them. Izaya sighed as the dim lights in the interior of the car lit up with a more radiant glow, indicating that they are near their destination. He sluggishly got up, reapplied his lipstick and gloss and did a final check on his outfit and make-up as they arrived to the party. Izaya’s body and face was flushed with sex and still a bit panting and weak-kneed as he got out of the car with Kimura, who supported him out like a true gentleman. 

They entered the large building as Izaya graced his arms with Kimura. Immediately they were swarmed by other diet members, congressmen, and other political heads that Izaya knew by heart. His eyes pretended to be demure and his cheeks remained blushed as he quietly listened in on the conversation. 

The conversation always went their usual pattern. From weather to economy, light gossip on how beautiful the ladies were and how amazing each other were in polite and flattering ways until the juicy stories began to slip out. Izaya listened eagerly with the most dumb-blond expression possible so these old men would lower their guards. 

Kimura-san was always surrounded by a cloud of people, everyone trying to get on his good side. After awhile Izaya found one of his prey in the distance. 

“Pardon me, but may I?” Izaya made a small gesture towards one of the food tables. Kimura knew instantly what he had wanted and allowed him to leave. 

Izaya sauntered over to the table where Sato-san was deciding on which fruit to put on his plate.

“Ah, excuse me,” Izaya gracefully stood next to him in an instant, catching the older man off-guard.

“But I'm a bit new here, and to be honest,” Izaya leaned closer to whisper, “I'm not quite sure of the etiquette. Could you please help me out?” 

Sato smiled. He was a bit of a plump guy, with a gut and triple chins. He heartily laughed, he passed a plate onto Izaya's small gloved hand. 

“Well, most of these are all finger food, miss. There aren't much to it but you can grab as much as you like. Though I suggest you take only what you can eat.” Sato nodded like an old grandfather explaining to his granddaughter, though his twinkling eyes that seem to gaze at Izaya's figure was nothing at all that of how a gentle grandfather should look at his offspring.

Izaya however smiled sweetly and batted his eyes as if he had no idea how Sato was taking him in. 

“Well alright, that's simple enough. What do you suggest? I don't even know half of these exotic fruits here.” Izaya pouted as he asked for helped.

Sato seemed to puff up his chest in pride as he explained all the fruits on the table and how each tasted oh-so-delicately. Izaya was getting bored of trying to look 'interested.' So finally decided to interrupt. 

“Oh my, how rude of me. I totally forgot to introduce myself. Please call me Chrome.”

“Ah, Chrome-san. Sato Keiji.” Sato shook hands with 'Chrome.' 

Izaya giggled as he batted his eyes. “Oh please, call me Chrome or Chrome-chan. San is too formal and stuffy. And aren't we already friends?”

Sato chuckled at his antiques.

“I'm here with Kimura-san but...”

“Ah~ Kimura. He's a goooood friend of mine.”

“Oh really? I'm so glad!” Izaya giggled. Then he pouted again. 

“But Kimura-san keeps talking to his other friends and I'm really bored...”

“Well, I'd gladly keep you company my dear.”

“Oh would you? Because...” Izaya's finger ran down the side of Sato's arm sensually.

“... I'd gladly love a company tonight. I'm quite lonely.” Izaya's voice suddenly grew soft and his sultry eyes half mast as he looked up at his prey for the night.

Sato blinked and swallowed hard. Izaya could tell that his pants just twitched just now.

Izaya smiled inwardly. He got his man for the night.

\--

“Mmnf…” 

Izaya pretended to enjoy having a huge cock shoved into his mouth. 

‘Ugh… he could have washed a bit more properly…’ Izaya groaned as those thick grabby hands grasped the back of his head and wig and pushed him upward even more, forcing Izaya to deep-throat him. It took all of his effort to try not to gag and puke. 

On his knees, Izaya licked at the hard cock as he bobbed his head. They were in a luxurious bathroom. The floors were carpeted, which Izaya appreciated since otherwise his knees would hurt a lot to be in this position for so long. And best of all, it was clean.

Unlike the cock he was sucking on right now.

The erection was old and wrinkly, and Sato’s old age showed as he huffed and puffed each time Izaya twirled his tongue around the cock. Within minutes, the diet member was thrusting his hips hastily, coming closer to his climax, which was good for Izaya. He didn’t want to be sucking this for longer than he had to. 

Izaya was half worried that this man might figure out that he’s wearing a wig but he was far-too gone to even notice as he stiffened and came into Izaya’s mouth, panting as if he just ran a mile. 

Izaya swallowed everything, he applaud to himself mentally for not cringing at the salty taste. He licked his lips seductively as he pulled out. After a light kiss on the head of that tired cock, Izaya stood up to get rid of the creases on his dress. 

“That was delicious, Sato oji-chan~” Izaya murmured as he called him endearingly. Sato was still panting as he leaned back against the door. “I really want more~”

“M-more? Ahh… ah yes… yes…” the tired old man agreed as his triple chins jiggled a nod. 

“But oh no, Kimura-san will get mad that I’ve been gone for so long,” Izaya pouted. “Can I just come over to your house? I’d love to have you as my company.” 

Sato looked delighted as he started to write down his address.

“Mmm… can I have the times when your wife would be alone too? I’m kind of scared of meeting her, and I’d rather try to avoid those times.” 

Sato’s eyes glimmered as he jotted those times that he would be home and when he won’t be. 

Izaya’s eyes sparkled as he took the information, folding the paper into quarters before tucking it away in his purse.

After a quick kiss on the cheek, he quickly observed his setting before rushing out. A modest looking girl coming out of the men’s room would be quite unbecoming after all. 

 

\--

 

“Were you able to get everything you wanted?” Kimura asked as he closed the door to their suite, provided for them by the host of the party. 

“More or less.” Izaya said as he finally pulled off the wig and tossed it on one of the chairs with elaborate wooden carvings. He looked very unusual with a woman’s make up and a short pressed-down hair. 

Kimura wrinkled his nose in disapproval. “Go take that off.”

Izaya laughed as he wiggled his thin body out of his dress and pranced off to take a shower. The bathroom was furnished with a giant bath tub and a glass shower stall. He looked at longingly at the tub for a second but first, he had work to do. He could take the bath after pleasing Kimura-san. 

After wiping off his make up and brushing his teeth, (he ate plenty of food and drank all sorts of juice to get rid of that repugnant taste but it still lingered) Izaya stepped into the shower stall and relaxed as the warm water hit his skin. 

Feeling refreshed, he stepped out to notice that there was a neatly folded clothes by the door. He smiled at the familiar articles of clothing as he pulled them on.

“Kinky Shou-chan~ You still like me wearing these?” Izaya snickered as he walked out wearing a replica of his school uniform back in his Raijin days.

“It looks good on you.” He shrugged as he was typing away in his laptop, back to his work. 

“I’m tired~ Shou-chaaan~” Izaya whined as he skipped toward his client and clung as cutely as possible. It was easier to pull off the ‘cute’ now that he was wearing a young boy’s outfit. 

“Shou-chan should stop working and go take a shower so we can have some fun~”

Kimura tapped his fingers, tempted by that aspect, though he did give a look at Izaya as he said, “You just want to get it over with, Orihara-san. You can’t fool me.” Kimura said pointedly, meaning that Izaya wanted to finish off the sex early so he can sleep in.

Izaya snickered but pecked a kiss on his cheek. “Well, if you want to call me on it so bluntly, then at least let me indulge you.” 

“But first!” Izaya pushed Kimura off the chair. “Shower! I am tired of sucking people cocks who haven’t washed first.”

And with that Izaya successfully sent off the old man to his shower. 

\--

 

“Haaa… haaa….” Izaya panted heavily as the older man sucked on his erection. He shivered when a flicking tongue glazed over the head. With his arms raised in the air, he was shackled to the pole that hung horizontally above the bed, parallel to the ceiling. On his knees, Izaya whimpered and begged for more when Kimura had pulled out.

“Ah, yes. Nice pink flush.” The diet member said as he pulled down the pants lower. Izaya still had his school uniform on, though the red shirt was rolled up to reveal his nipples and several fresh bite marks. 

“Ah it’s good to be young. You last longer.” Kimura said as he fingered Izaya’s ass with lubrication. The informant moaned and squirmed, his cock throbbing with need as his back walls were being properly massaged. 

“Please… I really need it. You’re killing me here.” Izaya pleaded, his eyes hooded with lust as his breath grew rougher.

“You’re cute when you beg, Orihara-kun.” Kimura pulled his fingers out as he lifted himself up to kiss Izaya’s side temple. Izaya was already sweating and his body was a quivering hot mess with the way Kimura had been toying with him for so long. 

“You’re doing this on purpose,” Izaya pouted as he watched his client finally unbuckle his pants. 

“Because you wanted to end it so early, Orihara-kun,” said the older man as he stepped forward so Izaya could suck on him. The younger man rolled out his tongue from his mouth to lick tentatively at his semi-hardened cock. He leaned forward so he could take in that erection and suck on it in appreciation. 

A moan escaped from the renowned man, growing hard and feeling aroused just like any other human being as Izaya slowly sucked on that cock. He felt it twitch and hardened even more inside his mouth as Izaya circled it with his tongue. 

Once Kimura was fully hard, he pulled out again. He lowered the bar just a bit so Izaya could sit down on the bed without having to bend his knees. Then the diet member lied down as Izaya straddled him, knowing exactly what he wanted. 

When the powerful diet member was comfortable, Izaya lowered himself sheathing that cock inside him. They both groaned as Izaya squeezed down on him. The informant used the bar to lifted himself up as he rolled his hip and came down on him sharply. Kimura bucked at the sudden motion and panted, his hands admiring Izaya’s creamy soft hips. 

Izaya closed his eyes and concentrated. Feeling that hot rod inside him, he angled for his own prostate to be pounded into as he lowered himself each time. Using the bar above him as the leverage, Izaya continued to undulate, dancing sensually on top of the diet member.

It didn’t take long for Kimura to groan and come inside Izaya as he too gasped as his own climax hit him hard. Izaya’s fingers gripped tightly onto the bar as his ass tightened around that erection, shivering in ecstasy. 

Kimura had almost immediately fallen asleep as soon as he came, Izaya sighed at the stamina of these old men. He fingered the latch and loosened his shackles, since they were for BDSM play and were made for easy unshackling, not like the real ones. 

Izaya checked the time. It wasn’t that late yet.

Still feeling the humming afterglow, Izaya pulled up his pants and scampered off to check on Kimura’s laptop that he had left sitting on the counter table. 

He smirked as he typed away, unlocking even more secrets that he wanted to gather.

Izaya considered it his tip.

 

\- end ♥


End file.
